


祁炀r（abo）

by Arest



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arest/pseuds/Arest





	祁炀r（abo）

祁炀r  
关键词：ABO（祁a炀o），祁神“做人”，醉酒，或许还有生子？   
        于炀是HOG里唯一一个o，不，是所有战队里唯一一个o，但是这事儿只有HOG的人知道，至于是怎么暴露的。。。（我写的什么玩意儿，开头好无趣。）  
        一次比赛结束后，照常举行了庆功宴。本来也没什么，但是于炀喝大了，他忘记自己是装成b的o，也忘了他发情期快到了。  
       他完全没有意识到自己的信息素悄无声息地放了出来，没错，他发情期到了。  
       “嗯？怎么……有股……奶味儿？谁……谁喝牛奶了？”半醉不醉的卜娜娜晕晕乎乎地说。  
       于炀一下子被这句话惊醒了：woc！发。。发情期到了。  
        他一下子站起来，带翻了几个空酒瓶，没顾着管，昏昏沉沉地直接向厕所冲去。一头撞进了准备回包间的祁醉的怀里。  
        祁醉一脸懵逼，“于炀？你怎么了？”随即他从怀里的于炀身上闻见了一股奶香味儿，愣了几秒，唇角一勾，在于炀耳边耳语：“原来我们的炀神是o啊。。发情期到了？”  
      于炀瞬间脸颊爆红，不敢抬头，支支吾吾不知道该说什么。“队，队长，我……”  
      祁醉不等他说完，直接拦腰抱起于炀往自己房间走去。  
        “队长？？！”  
        “嘘，别动，发情期总归是要解决的嘛，不如，我帮你？”说着，不动声色地便放出自己红酒味儿的信息素压制于炀。  
       

 

 

 

        突然被祁醉信息素压制的于炀一下子软了身子，几乎瘫在祁醉身上，本来就因为酒精不清楚的脑子更加晕晕乎乎，后穴开始一翕一合地分泌液体。  
       “呜……队……队长……” 无助的于炀求饶地看向祁醉，但是我们的祁神在面对如此软的炀神怎么可能会做人呢，于是，他把炀神公主抱进了他的房间。  
        进门就把于炀抵在门上，手不安分地从衣服下摆伸入开始到处乱摸，凑在他耳边低声道：“小哥哥……舒服吗？”  
        于炀被祁醉磁性的嗓音刺激地一缩，双腿一夹几乎快要站不稳，身体直接倒在祁醉怀里，使不上力气，只好任其为所欲为。  
        “我的童养媳还真是敏感啊……”边说边把手往下游走，解开于炀的裤子，隔着内裤抚慰已经抬头的小于炀。  
       “呼啊……嗯……队长……别……”脸已经完全红透的于炀又期待又害羞。  
       “别？别怎么？不要我帮你解决发情期？”边说，一只手扒掉于炀上身的衣服，不停地撩拨着于炀身上的敏感点，另一只手有技巧地抚慰着小于炀。“先让你爽一下好了。”  
        没过多久，我们可怜的于炀小朋友就射了出来，溅起的白浊液体沾在了两人的衣服上和脸上，显得很色情。  
       “看来小哥哥没怎么自己弄过啊～真浓啊。”说着，抬起沾满液体的手，放进嘴里尝了尝。“你的东西真好吃，要尝尝吗。”  
      一个深吻，封住了正想说什么的于炀的嘴唇。撬开守门的贝齿，长驱直入，勾住于炀有些躲闪的舌尖吮吸，扫荡了一遍整个口腔。于炀的嘴角也流下来不及吞咽的唾液，在明昧不清的卧室里微微闪着亮光，显得淫靡又色情。  
       于炀被口中淡淡的膻味刺激到了，刚软下去的性器再次勃起。  
       “小哥哥这么兴奋的吗？嗯？”  
       “哈啊……不是……我……呜……”被舔舐脖颈的于炀根本说不出一句完整的话。  
       祁醉埋首在于炀的颈项间轻咬，两只手滑到他的胸前，揉搓起两颗粉色的乳尖。  
       “别……别碰……呼哈……啊……”口齿不清地向祁醉求饶，但是身体却很诚实地把乳尖往祁醉手里送。  
       “炀神，想让我舔它们吗？”祁醉嘴角噙着笑意问到。  
       “……哈啊……啊……想……想要……”已经完全沉入情热的于炀已经不知道自己在说什么了。  
      得到允许的祁醉暂时放过满是吻痕的脖颈，缓缓往下，含住了一颗乳珠舔舐轻咬，另一颗用手继续揉捏。  
       空下来的那只手向已经盛满液体的穴口伸去。直接伸入两根手指，在满口淫液的顺滑下顺利进出，在内壁上摸索寻找着能让于炀失控的那一点。  
       空虚发痒的后穴终于暂时被满足，于炀有些满足地呼了口气。  
       “小哥哥，我弄的舒服吗。”祁醉嘴里被占着还不忘用言语调戏于炀。  
      “嗯……舒服……另外一边……也……也要……”已经能够诚实说出自己的感受的于炀其实根本不知道自己在说什么。  
      “真贪心啊，小，哥，哥。”吐出嘴里已经充血挺立的乳尖，换了另一边。在身下进出的手指已经加到了四根，在某一个凸起的小点上一摁，感觉身下人的身体猛地一颤。  
      “哦……找到了……那么……该换真东西了。”解开自己的裤子，掏出自己早已充血挺立的性器，抵上于炀不停翕合的后穴。  
      “我进去了哦，小哥哥。”话音刚落，猛地顶开穴肉，蹭过敏感点，一举攻到深处。  
      “哈啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……嗯……嗯唔……”被刺激到的于炀，再也忍不住声音叫出声，他的脚背绷直，脖颈向后仰出优美的弧线，口中的津液停也停不住地流出嘴角。  
      “呼……炀神……你里面真热真舒服啊……我怕哪天……会死在你身上……嗯……”一边挺动，一边继续言语刺激于炀。  
       “嗯嗯……哈啊……舒服……啊……再……再用力……深……深一点……”已经沉溺其中的于炀神志不清地吐出他的真实感受，软糯的声音让祁醉更加热血沸腾，满脑子都是想肏哭他，肏射他，让他满眼泪光地叫自己老公射出来。  
       “于炀……于炀……”在于炀耳边边叫他他的名字，下身丝毫不减速度和力度，前端隐约触碰到了生殖腔入口。  
       “嗯……嗯……唔……”于炀爽的生理泪水流个不停，整个身体不停地往祁醉身上凑，小腿勾在祁醉身后，让他一直往深处挺进。  
      但是，坏心眼的祁醉并没有让于炀一直爽下去，他慢了下来。于炀就不满足的直哼哼。  
      “我是谁？”  
      “唔……队……队长……嗯……用力……快点……”被欲望折磨的于炀被拉回许些意识。  
      “不……要叫我老公……嗯？不然，不给你。”祁醉勾起一边的唇角，他十分相信，于炀会这么叫的。  
       果不其然，在于炀喘息了几分钟后，于炀带着哭腔叫了声老公，并催促他继续。  
       “遵命，我的老婆大人……”亲吻了一下于炀光洁的额头，祁醉便继续在于炀体内驰骋，他开始试图进入生殖腔，因为他知道，那个地方比现在还要舒服。  
       会有一层层的穴肉包裹不停地吮吸着自己的性器。他想想就觉得整个人要升华了。  
       “小哥哥……我想进去……可以吗？进去了会更爽……”  
       在于炀胡乱点头同意后，祁醉便大举进攻，破开生殖腔口，直捣黄龙。  
       于炀直接射了出来。  
       “爽吗？”  
       于炀爽的根本发不出任何声音，张着嘴，无声地尖叫。  
        祁醉沉浸在于炀高潮后高热潮湿的生殖腔里，加快了冲刺的速度，因为他觉得，他要守不住了。  
        一圈圈的嫩肉箍住自己的性器，把它往里吞，祁醉觉得再也没有比这更美好的地方了。  
        在快速用力地冲刺后，祁醉咬住于炀脖颈的腺体，并在生殖腔内成了结，高热的精液一股一股喷在生殖腔内壁，于炀被刺激地再次射出，后穴涌出大量透明的液体。整个人瘫在床上，一动也不能动了。  
       祁醉没有立刻抽出，他低头在于炀通红的耳边低声道：“炀神……这下，你肚子里说不定会有我的种了啊……怎么办呢……”  
       “…………队……队长……我……我，我，想……给……给你……生……”在于炀终于从高潮缓过来后，他通红着脸，吞吞吐吐地说道。  
       “……？？！！我的宝贝儿……你……真是让我意外啊……”祁醉愣了几秒，舔了舔嘴唇，眼神变得幽深，紧盯着于炀。  
       于炀感觉到自己体内的性器又开始变大，他无法阻止祁醉的进攻，被迫一起在欲望的浪潮中沉沉浮浮。  
       后续：我们的炀神一个星期没有下床，祁醉美滋滋地被贺小旭劈头盖脸骂了一顿，美滋滋地照顾了于炀一周，每天“嘘寒问暖”，“关心”于炀的身体，让于炀害羞不已。   
      “炀神，你说想给我生孩子是真心的吗。”祁醉心情颇好。  
      躲在被子里的于炀沉默了一会儿，轻轻“嗯”了一声。祁醉大喜。说什么也要把这个消息告诉他认识的任何人，然后，被贺小旭拦下，又骂了一顿。  
       但是国内几大战队基本都已经知道了这个消息，纷纷表示，不吃狗粮，滚。  
       今天，祁醉也没有做人啊，但是他“做人”了。

END  
              


End file.
